Keeps Going
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Byakuya and Ichigo have a daughter. So do many other couples. The new generation of soul reapers will face challenges alot harder then their parents and a lot different. Many pairings, mostly center around kids of the couples.
1. Chapter 1

Renji ran down the streets of the Soul Society. 'Byakuya is going to kill me, if he finds out I lost-' Renji's thought was interrupted as he ran into a girl. The girl screamed when Renji fell on her. Renji stood up and help the girl up the girl was a two feet shorter then him and she looked just like Byakuya but a younger female with an average sized chest.

"Sakura you shouldn't ran off like that." 'or you will be the death of me.' Renji added as a thought. The girl Sakura crossed her arms, and raised a brow and a familiar scowl present on her face. "Man you may look like Captain, but you resemble Ichigo in many ways. Like the scowl, and your bluntness and your personality towards titles."

"I'm glad I'm more like my mom, because I don't want to walk around with a stick up my ass." Sakura said, while looking away from Renji. Renji laughed at the irony.

"Yeah, Ichigo said the same thing when he met your father." Renji said with a chuckle. Sakura's head snapped up, and she looked at Renji.

"Do you know where Kenpachi is?" she asked. Renji stared wide eyed and mouth agape. "close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Renji closes his mouth.

"Why on earth would you seek that man out?" Renji asked.

"To fight duh, you go easy on me so does everyone else in this damn place. The only people who don't is the 11th division and I've already beat everybody in that division besides the 3rd and 5th seats." Sakura said, Renji looked her over. She was wearing a t-shirt that stopped under her chest showing off her midriff with a tight tank top the same length and a black skirt that cover her butt and that's about it with white shorts under. She had a pouched wrapped around her right thigh.

"You want to fight in that?" Renji asked. Sakura looked herself over, and shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked. Renji shook his head.

"You are barely wearing anything." Renji said, Sakura scoffed.

"You sound like my father." Sakura said jumping on a near by roof.

"Hey I'm not a noble." Renji said jumping up next to her. The walked along the roof top till the end.

"Renji, why does my dad always get on my case about everything." Sakura said. "I can't go anywhere without somebody following me."

"He cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt." Renji said, Sakura scoffed.

"I'm not little kid who can't protect themselves." Sakura said, Renji chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"He protects Ichigo, when he is a full captain. It has nothing to do with strength." Renji said, Sakura rolled her eyes and sat on the roof watching the sun set. "Alright kiddo let's go before your father comes and kills me."

Sakura laughed at the image and followed Renji to the manor, when they arrived Ichigo ran up to Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Sakura said, Ichigo growled at the title he was given, but ever since Sakura was little she called him that no matter what he said to her.

"I was worried when you didn't show up at my office like you normally do." Ichigo said, Byakuya was behind him glaring at Renji.

"I was just playing hide and seek with Renji, he couldn't find me though." Sakura said, Ichigo and Byakuya glared at Renji. Of course Ichigo's was softer the Byakuya's but there non the less.

"Abarai." Byakuya growled. Sakura stepped in front of Renji, Ichigo stepped to the side when he heard the voice.

"It's not his fault if I don't want to be found, not even you could find me." Sakura said with her scowl on her face, Ichigo watch the emotionless face of his husband.

"Sakura, I would never let you hide in the first place." Byakuya said, Sakura glared.

"That's right I forgot who I was talking too, good night Renji." Sakura said as she walked past Ichigo. "Night mom." she said after she kissed Ichigo cheek. She past Byakuya not saying anything, Ichigo saw the hint of anger in Byakuya's eyes.

"Thanks for bringing her home Renji. Have a nice night with Shuhei." Ichigo said walking Renji out. "Byakuya do not go to Sakura right now." Ichigo yelled over his shoulder. Byakuya sat in the closest chair which was one that face the fireplace that was located in the front room, above the fireplace was a picture of himself standing next to Ichigo and Ichigo holding a smiling toddler.

"You know she isn't the little toddler you see." Ichigo said behind Byakuya, Byakuya turned around looked at him.

"I know, she is a Kuchiki. Its time she start acting like one." Byakuya said.

"I'm a Kuchiki, is it time I start acting like one?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms. Byakuya saw the defensive stance of his lover and sighed.

"Ichigo, you know how to act in front of the council. Sakura doesn't the only time she shows any respect is towards the Head Captain." Byakuya said, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Bya. You can't change her, I can lose you if I don't show respect the council, they can't do much to her. But the Head Captain can do a lot regarding her power, plus if she gets on his bad side, most people will blame the hollow with in her." Ichigo said, Byakuya stared at Ichigo. "Don't act like you don't know."

"I know full well she is part hollow but her hollow is not like your hollow Ichigo." Byakuya said. Ichigo shrugged.

"You know how people see hollows. And that is why a limited amount of people know about her hollow." Ichigo said, he turned to walked away. "Byakuya ease up on her a little bit let her be a teenager." Byakuya nodded and followed Ichigo into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking in the manor, Ichigo came out of Byakuya's office when he saw Sakura.<p>

"Sakura?" Ichigo called out, Sakura turned around. Ichigo walked up to her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not going." Sakura said, Ichigo sighed.

"Sakura this party is a peace party meaning it's important all nobles are there. After Aizen was killed nobody knew who to trust so Yamamoto is having this party to show they can trust him." Ichigo said, Sakura frowned but nodded none the less. Sakura walked back towards her room. Ichigo watched her, and smiled. Ichigo didn't want to go to the party but Byakuya said everyone was going to be there so he didn't put up a fight.

Sakura stared at the kimono that was laid out on her bed. She sighed and put it on, a servant came in and helped her when needed.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stood in his navy blue kimono with a black obi, and Ichigo was standing to the side of him in a white kimono with and orange obi with a red lining to it. They were waiting of Sakura. They heard footsteps and looked to where they came from. Sakura was standing in a black kimono with a white obi with a pink lining with a big pink sakura flower on the bottom, her hair was tied up in a bun with a white hair piece.<p>

"You look beautiful Sakura." Ichigo said, and he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom." Sakura said. All three walked to where the party was being held. Meeting Renji and Shuhei on the way Sakura immediately started talking to Renji bout god knows what. When Shuhei started blushing Ichigo giggled Sakura was a bit of a pervert. Ichigo spotted Rukia and waved her over. Rukia came over in a dark purple kimono with a black obi. She had a black hair piece in her hair.

"Hey Ichigo, where's that lovely niece of mine?" Rukia asked looking around.

"Sakura is with Renji and Shuhei." Ichigo said, he heard Byakuya growl and placed a hand on his arm. Rukia nodded and let the couple be. Ikkaku and Yumichika came over.

"Oi, Ichigo when are we going to fight again?" Ikkaku yelled, Yumichika shook his head.

"Whenever I'm not busy." Ichigo said, "where is that brash son of yours?"

"Around here somewhere." Yumichika said, Ichigo looked around and saw blue hair. He excused himself and walked over to the blue hair.

"Look who it is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo said, Grimmjow turned around.

"It's not Jeagerjaques anymore." A voice next to Grimmjow said, Nnoitra faced Ichigo. "It's Jiruga."

"Grimmjow Jiruga?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodded.

"We have a son somewhere around here." Nnoitra said, Ichigo nodded and left the couple in favor of spending some time mingling with people. He found out the Shinji was with Szayel with two kids a boy and girl, Ganju was with Yamada with a girl of their own. Stark was with Tier with a son, Gin and Kira had a girl and a boy. Ichigo let out a breath, so much socializing wore him out. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo, and Ichigo leaned in to the embrace.

* * *

><p>Sakura was talking to Akashi (Ikkaku and Yumichika's son), when Namie (Ganju and Yamada's daughter), Takana and Takeo (Gin and Kira's kids). Came over and started talking. A group of kids came over Sakura stood in front of the group face to face with a light blue haired boy.<p>

"Name's Makoto." he said, "the ones with pink hair are Ryou and Reiko." the two waved at their names. "the blonde nodding off is Jinsei."

"Nice to meet all of you." Sakura said, introducing the others. The nine teenagers walked out of the ballroom and out on the grass. Takana was holding her shoes along with the other girls feeling the grass. Akashi wonder around when he found a tunnel he called everyone over. Sakura was standing next to him.

"We should explore." Sakura said. "I've never seen this before."

"Sakura I don't think is a good idea." Takeo said, "if our parents find out we let you go in there they would kill us the your parents would kill us afterwards."

"Don't be wimp." Makoto said, Ryou and Reiko nodded with the statement.

"Besides they wont know we did it as long nobody says anything about it." Akashi said.

"Yeah Takeo just keep you trap shut and we will be fine." Namie said, Takana looked at her wide eyed. "What?"

"You are nothing like your parents." Takana said.

"Of course not I'm not them." Namie said.

"Are we going or not?" Jinsei asked leaning against Ryou. Sakura nodded and stepped into the tunnel Makoto followed her and behind him was Akashi then Namie then Ryou the Reiko then Takana then Takeo then Jinsei. They came into an opening an all looked around, they heard rocks fall and looked towards where they came from it was blocked by a large boulder.

"That's just great." Takeo said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So we don't go out the way we came in." Sakura said, she slide her kimono off and everyone started yelling at.

"What are you doing?" Akashi said.

"We need to find a way out and this isn't going to help I suggest the rest of you do the same we will leave them here they aren't important." Sakura said, shedding off the kimono to reveal a black tank top and black shorts. Everyone else shrugged off the kimonos and most of the boys didn't have shirts on. "Okay lets go."

Sakura crawled through a small tunnel, she came to another big opening that went up. "Okay one at time." Sakura yelled. The girls came though first then the boys.

"So where do we go now?" Takeo asked, he was in a tank top.

"We climb." Makoto said. "There might be some more tunnels along the way."

Namie shook her head. "I can't climb." Jinsei said nothing but walked over to her and pulled her onto her back.

"Hang on tight. Wrapped your legs and arms around me when I start climbing." Jinsei said, Sakura nodded.

"Cool that problem is solved." Sakura said. "Someone should climb up and look around." Sakura went to the wall and began to climb, Makoto came over and grabbed her waist and pulled her down.

"I'll go." Makoto said, Sakura glared at Makoto. Makoto started to climb the side of the wall looking for anything small ledge that he can place his hands and feet. The group watched him climb, he saw an opening in the wall and climb towards it when he was close to it he slipped but grabbed it with one hand. Reiko gasped loudly when she saw Makoto hanging, everyone watched with worried eyes.

"Be careful you baka." Sakura yelled, Makoto pulled himself up to the opening and noticed it can fit everybody comfortably. He laid on his stomach and yelled over the side. "Climb up to this spot we will rest here."

Sakura nodded and started the climb up the wall. Then Jinsei with Namie on his back and the rest followed. They were all on the ledge.

"I'm tired." Namie said as she laid down against Jinsei, Jinsei was leaning against the wall with his arms cross. Ryou laid his head down and Reiko and the two fall asleep. Takana fell asleep on Takeo and Akashi fell asleep against the wall. Sakura was awake with Makoto.

"Hey Makoto." Sakura whispered, Makoto looked up at the girl.

"What?" he said in a whisper.

"Do you think our parents are looking for us?" Sakura asked looking down at the floor.

"Who knows, the party might still be gong on. I'm not sure if anyone has noticed we are missing yet." Makoto said.

"I guess your right." Sakura said laying down on the ground. Makoto crawled over to her and laid down next to her Sakura looked confused but shook it off when Makoto placed her head on his chest. Makoto placed an arm behind his head and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was getting worried, it was almost time them to go home and he hasn't seen Sakura. Byakuya saw the worry.<p>

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Byakuya said, Ichigo looked around the room.

"I haven't seen Sakura." Ichigo said, he turned and Byakuya swung an arm over his shoulder. "it's getting late."

"Hey Ichigo?" Yumichika asked, Ichigo looked at him. "Have you seen Akashi?"

"No, have you seen Sakura?" Ichigo asked, Yumichika shook his head no.

"Maybe the two are alone somewhere." Yumichika said raising his wiggling his eye brows. Byakuya's grip around Ichigo tighten and his spiritual pressure blasted all around the room. Yumichika laughed at Byakuya, then began looking around for his son.

"Ichigo nobody has seen any of the teenagers." Rukia said, Byakuya eased up a little and became worried.

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure I like this so give me your opinion… I don't own Bleach or any of the characters how ever the teenagers are mine. If you give me an idea I will give you full credit for it. R&amp;R please. I don't know if I show keep this going. Parings are werid i know but o well<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat on deck outside the front door, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap. Byakuya was standing in his office looking out the window watching Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-sama? Should I tell Ichigo-sama to come inside he hasn't been to sleep since yesterday before the party." a servant said.

"Leave him be." Byakuya said, the servant nodded her head and left the room.

X

Sakura was the first person up she sat up and crawled towards a little light that was shinning down in the small cave like tunnel. When she reached it she almost fell into water, she looked up. A hole, light. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw the others were watching her. She crawled her way through the hole upwards, she crawled onto grass. Once she was out she turned around and pulled Namie up who was lift by Jinsei. The others came up one by one, when they were all out they looked around.

"The Sekei wall." Takeo said, Sakura turned around and saw the wall.

"If anyone sees what we are wearing. We will be in big trouble." Takana said.

"Agreed. But our Kimonos are in the cave." Makoto said. Sakura turned around and stared at a tree.

"Sakura?" Namie said, everyone turned to Sakura.

"Come out Kenpachi." Sakura said. Kenpachi stepped out from behind the tree. "we need your help."

Kenpachi tsked. "I'll fight you for a whole week whenever you want." Kenpachi gave a large grin. "as long as my parents never hear of this."

"Sakura I have to tell your father." Sakura flinched, Renji came out from behind Kenpachi.

"Renji?!" Sakura yelled, Sakura jumped for him. Akashi grabbed her around the waist and Renji hid behind Kenpachi again.

"Sakura we need him to be on our side." Akashi said, Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Like hell, he is just going to tell dad and we will be in a load of trouble." Sakura said. "wait, Renji if you tell dad he will find a way to turn it on you." Sakura stopped struggling and Renji paled. Sakura smirked, Makoto pushed by Akashi and threw Sakura over his shoulder.

"We should get going before Dad(1) starts to worry." Makoto said, Akashi glared at him. "and if Dad starts to worry about me the whole Soul Society will be in ruins."

"Put me down you idiot!" Sakura yelled, she pounded her fists into Makoto's back.

X

Ichigo was still sitting on the porch looking out when he saw a head of blue and a figure over its shoulder. Ichigo slowly stood up, Makoto smirked at Ichigo.

"I believe this belongs to you." Makoto said, he dropped Sakura on her butt.

"You idiot why did you drop me?" Sakura yelled, Makoto shrugged.

"You been yelling into my ear to put you down so I did. Women are so confusing." Makoto said, Ichigo helped Sakura onto her feet and hugged her.

"Sakura, I was so worried." Ichigo said, Sakura stiffened when she saw Byakuya.

"Sakura." Byakuya growled out, Ichigo stepped away from his daughter and looked at his lover. "What are you wearing?" Byakuya said, Sakura looked away. "and why is he half dressed? Where have you been Sakura?" Byakuya all but barked out.

"Nothing I could tell you," Sakura blushed. "it's too embarrassing." Byakuya was steaming and Ichigo was glaring at Makoto.

"What are you-" Makoto started, Byakuya pulled his sword out. "hey mister what are you do-"

"Scatter." Byakuya said, Makoto flashed away and Sakura started laughing. Sakura walked off into the manor, she was in her room for the rest of the night.

X

Ichigo glared at the man across from him, Byakuya was sipping tea quietly.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked, his glare was still intact. "And if I refuse?"

"You don't get that option Ichigo." Byakuya said, he sipped his tea again.

"How do I not have a choice? She's my daughter!" Ichigo yelled, he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The gardener that was tending to the flowers ran off, the little table they were at sat on the back porch which was connected to the master bedroom and the garden next to the backyard.

"She is my daughter too Ichigo." Byakuya said, "Yamamoto-taichou order it, so we must follow through."

"Just because Yama-ji ordered it you are willing to sell my daughter off to some, to some, ARRANCAR?!" Ichigo yelled, Byakuya put his cup on the table.

"We have a meeting with Yamamoto-taichou right now Ichigo. Sonya, please fetch Sakura right away." Byakuya stood and watched the servant run off into the house.

X

"Yama-ji how can you do this?" Ichigo asked, once Yamamoto made the announcement to the Kuchikis.

"We made a deal with the arrancar, the son of the king will marry someone of power from the soul society to end the pointless feud." Yamamoto said.

"But why my baby?" Ichigo asked.

"If you recall Kuchiki-taichou of the 3rd, every important child was given a betrothal, You refused to do so with Sakura for reasons unbeknownst to me. So she is the only important reaper left." Yamamoto said.

"I wanted Sakura to marry for love, that is why I refused to give her a betrothal." Ichigo said, Sakura stood and bowed her head.

"I will except this, and will not object. I agree as long as we can keep this quiet for a while." Sakura said.

"Granted." Yamamoto said, Sakura, Ichigo and Byakuya bowed to Yamamoto and left the office.

X

Sakura walked to the 11th division. Yumichika was the first to notice Sakura in the division and waited for her to walk into the dojo. Ikkaku and Akashi were fighting each other, when Sakura walked in. She sat next to Yumichika and waiting for the match to end.

"You grow more beautiful every time I see you Sakura." Yumichika said, Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Yumichika, has your face gotten prettier?" Sakura said, Yumichika beamed and began to explain what he did to keep beautiful.

"Ma you are boring her." Akashi said, Ikkaku smacked the back of his head. Sakura laughed at the display, she stood up and helped Akashi. She grabbed his hand and walked him out of the dojo.

"I don't understand why Ichigo refused to betrothal them. They would have fallen in love so beautifully." Yumichika said, Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Your hopeless." Ikkaku said, he kept the little thought in the back of his mind to himself.

X

"So why did you suddenly call on me?" Akashi asked, Sakura hadn't released his hand or stop walking. He had a feeling where they were going, but he was never sure with an emotional Sakura. Sakura stopped walking when they got to 11th division's flower garden. Sakura turned towards Akashi, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Akashi kissed her back, Akashi pushed into her and ran his fingers through her hair. Sakura lowered her hands to run across Akashi's chest, Akashi pulled back and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Why all of a sudden?" Akashi growled. Sakura lower her head. "Sakura, why all of a sudden. Why show interest in me now after what 2 months of no physical contact?"

"Akashi, I just want you." Sakura said, she tried to cuddle into Akashi. Akashi kept her away from him at arms length.

"Sakura, you never just want me. It's always something, weather you are pissed at someone or upset." Akashi said, Sakura sighed.

"I rough day, Akashi. Please can you just make me forget everything but you, please?" Sakura pleaded. Akashi kissed her slowly, Akashi wrapped his arm around her and flashed into his room never breaking the kiss. Akashi laid her down on the bed and opened the top of her shinigami uniform. He kissed her stomach.

When Sakura opened her eyes, Akashi was sleeping with his arm around her. Sakura sighed, she wiggled out of his grip. Akashi rolled over, Sakura grabbed her uniform and started getting dressed. Akashi sat up when he heard Sakura crashed into something and curse. Akashi saw Sakura fully dressed and looking for her shoes.

"In a hurry?" Akashi asked resting against the head board, he draped one arm across his stomach and the other behind his head. "when can we tell everyone about us?"

"There is no 'us'. I'm getting married." Sakura said, she turned away from Akashi.

"You're getting what?" Akashi asked, Sakura sat on the edge of the bed close to Akashi.

"Yamamoto set up a marriage to keep the peace and I'm the only girl left without a betrothal." Sakura said, Akashi reached his arm out and ran his fingertips across her shoulder blades.

"Sakura, why did we do this?" Akashi asked, Sakura shrugged. Akashi pulled her into his chest, Sakura didn't object and dug her head into the hard chest of the teenager before her. "Sakura? Did you object the marriage?" Sakura froze and Akashi felt it. "Guess that answers that question." Sakura leaned back and look at Akashi, she opened her mouth but before she could respond the door to Akashi's bedroom opened.

"Been awhile Sakura. Did you by chance tell Renji or Ichigo you would be out for the night?" Ikkaku said leaning against the door frame, Akashi glared at his father.

"I didn't, I bet Renji is tearing Soul Society apart while Dad breathes down his neck." Sakura sighed, she turned back to Akashi. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Bye Akashi." Sakura ran out of the room before Akashi could say or do anything. Ikkaku walked further into the room.

"You know Kuchiki-taichou would be pissed if he knew what you and Sakura did occasionally." Ikkaku said, Akashi glared at him.

"Don't think I don't know. But I couldn't deny Sakura, I've loved her since we were kids. You fell for Ma right? When did you know you couldn't let him go?" Akashi asked.

"Listen kid, I'm not go with emotions. This is more a question for your-"

"You know as well as I do, if we tell Ma he would barge into the 1st division and demand the marriage be called off." Akashi said.

"Someone getting married?" Yumichika asked when he poked his head into the room. Akashi groaned.

"Yumi, Sakura is getting married to help the peace." Ikkaku said, Yumichika frowned.

"Ichigo-dono is okay with this?"

"Of course not. You know Ichi wants Sakura to marry for love."

"Then why is she engaged?"

"I'm sensing Kuchiki-taichou."

"That bastard."

"Calm down Ma."

"No!" Yumichika frowned at Akashi. "You love Sakura yes?"

"Since we were kids." Akashi said, dropping his head.

"Then you go tell her."

"What does it matter? She is going along with this marriage to keep Yamamoto happy." Akashi said. Yumichika frowned.

"This is ridiculous." Yumichika said, he turned and stormed out of the room. Akashi and Ikkaku shared a look and Ikkaku followed Yumichika as Akashi got dressed. Akashi ran after his parents.

"Ma, what are you going to do?" Akashi asked once he caught up to his mom.

"I'm going to tell Ichigo-dono that you love Sakura and he will fight for you." Yumichika said.

"Ma, Ichigo-dono can't do anything. Sakura has to love me for this to work." Akashi said, Yumichika stopped.

"Does she love you?" Yumichika asked, Akashi shrugged.

"Never said it." Akashi said, Ikkaku face palmed.

X

Sakura was sitting in the garden in the tall grass with her feet curled around her, Byakuya was watching her from the back door. Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through the soft grass in front of her.

"Kuchiki-sama, we need to mow the grass." a servant said.

"Leave it be, Sakura likes the grass. Right now she needs it more then it needs to be mowed." Byakuya said, the servant bowed and left. Ichigo walked up next to Byakuya.

"I think you should talk to her, Bya." Ichigo said, Byakuya snapped his gaze to his wife.

"She wouldn't talk to me, Ichigo we both know that." Byakuya said, Ichigo frowned.

"Your only daughter is getting married because someone else told her to. Comfort her." Ichigo said pushing Byakuya a little. Byakuya sighed and walked out to Sakura, Ichigo stood by the door. A servant tried to walk out to Byakuya to give me a letter but Ichigo put his arm out and stopped the servant. "Leave it on his desk."

"Sakura?" Byakuya said once he was behind her. Sakura wiped her cheek and turned away from Byakuya. Byakuya kneeled down next to her.

"I thought you would have fought against this considering you never let me be alone with a guy." Sakura said still turned away from Byakuya.

"It is Yamamoto's order." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, I got that much. You supported mom with his decision not to give me a betroth, why not support him with this?" Sakura asked, she turned her head to face forward. Byakuya turned his gaze to follow hers, and saw her staring at the Sakura tree a few feet away from where they were sitting, just beyond the tall grass.

"Why didn't you object?" Byakuya asked.

"So you are telling me you would of supported mom if I objected?" Sakura asked, her voice was low and dark.

"I'm not sure, but this is a noble thing you are doing." Byakuya said, Sakura glared at her hands that were in her lap. "The Hueco Mundo Prince will treat you better then the boys here, specially Madarame's son." Sakura stood and stormed into the house, Ichigo tried to stop her but she pushed passed him. Ichigo snapped back to Byakuya.

"What did you say to her?" Ichigo asked, the servant bowed and handed the letter to Byakuya, who took it.

"I simply told her the Prince would treat her better then Madarame's son." Byakuya said as he opened the letter. Ichigo grabbed the paper out of Byakuya's hand and growled.

"Akashi treats Sakura just fine, how dare you insult him as if he doesn't exist." Ichigo said, he threw the paper to the floor and stormed into the manor. Byakuya leaned over and grabbed the paper, he read it over.

"Kuchiki-sama, you have a visitor." a servant said.

"Let them in." Byakuya said, he stood up. Akashi walked through the door and bowed to Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I'd like to speak to you." Akashi said, Byakuya nodded and lead Akashi to his at home office. "Kuchiki-taichou I would like your permission to marry your daughter."

"Absolutely not, Sakura is already engaged." Byakuya with a frown.

"With all do respect Kuchiki-taichou, I love your daughter." Akashi said.

"You can not purpose to someone who is already engaged." Byakuya said.

"Ichigo-dono wants Sakura to marry for love. I love Sakura." Akashi said.

"And does she love you? Why didn't she object the marriage in the first place?" Byakuya said.

"Yamamoto has something over Sakura I know it, because Sakura would never do anything to piss him off." Akashi said.

"Be that as it may, does she love you?" Byakuya asked, Akashi said nothing. Byakuya stood from his chair. "You may leave."

"I will fight for her Kuchiki-taichou even if you don't want her to marry me. I'll challenge the Prince and win." Akashi said leaving the office.

X

"Sakura-chan, someone is here to see you. They are waiting in the garden." a servant said, Sakura groaned and walked out of her room. She felt Akashi's spiritual pressure as he walked out of the manor. She turned towards him but stopped herself and walked out to the garden. She saw Makoto's back and sighed, she walked out to him.

"Is there something you wanted Makoto-kun?" Sakura asked in her 'noble voice' as her mother calls it.

"Um, no not really just came by to say hello." Makoto said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Sakura said, Makoto laughed.

"I'm interested into why you were selected to be my wife." Makoto said, Sakura frowned.

"I'm a noble without a betroth." Sakura said, Makoto came closer to Sakura and leaned down to her neck. Sakura stood her ground and stared at the sakura tree across the garden.

"Many nobles don't have a betroth. Try again." Makoto said against her neck. "You are obviously important enough to hold a peace treaty with our marriage. But simply being a noble doesn't secure that."

"Despite your belief it does, the Kuchikis are close to the Royal Family and we are one of the highest noble family out there, it secures things just fine." Sakura said unmoving. Makoto chuckled and ran his hand up her arm.

"Perfect little noble huh? Bet daddy is proud." Makoto said, Sakura scoffed.

"My father is anything but proud of me." Sakura said, Makoto laughed and straighten out.

"Well Pops(2) is probably waiting for me. I'll find your little secret soon enough." Makoto said, he walked passed Sakura who let out a sigh and dropped to her knees.

"Everything is so messed up." Sakura whispered, she felt a hand on her shoulder, Sakura paled. "How much of that did you here?"

Ichigo sat down on his butt and leaned back on his hands. He shrugged and glanced at Sakura. Sakura sighed again and leaned against her mother, Ichigo raised her hand and petted her hair. He kissed her head and said nothing, Sakura's breathing evened out and Ichigo was convinced she was asleep until she spoke.

"Why did father agree not to give me a betroth?" Sakura asked, Ichigo sighed.

"Your father agreed with me cause that's what he did, for both of his marriages. He can't oppose something he did." Ichigo said, Sakura nodded her head against his shoulder.

"So why did he lay down for Yama-ji?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, there is a lot your father can do regarding the Kuchikis but opposing the Old Man is not something he can do." Ichigo said, Sakura turned so her forehead was against Ichigo's shoulder.

"Is he even sad I'm being married off?" Sakura asked, Ichigo looked out at the garden and saw Byakuya in his office(3). Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair and slumped slightly.

"I'm sure he is being torn apart, even if its on the inside." Ichigo said, he hugged Sakura to his side. "Everything will work itself out."

"Mom?" Ichigo hummed. "Would it make a difference if I thought I was in love with someone?" Sakura asked, Ichigo snapped up and turned towards Sakura and grabbed her shoulders.

"You are in love with someone?" Ichigo said, Sakura nodded.

"I think so, but mom can you just let it go I don't want Yama-ji mad at me." Sakura said, Ichigo opened his mouth. "Promise me, mom. Kuchikis never break a promise."

"I promise." Ichigo said.

"Not even dad." Sakura said, Ichigo sighed.

"Not even your father." Ichigo said, Sakura kissed his cheek and stood. "Oh boy, what did I get myself into."

X

**1-Makoto calls Grimmjow Dad, cause lets get real Grimmjow would kick his butt if he dared call him mom.**

**2-Makoto calls Nnoitra Pops, so it's easy to tell who he is talking about**

**3- The garden is the garden attached to the master bedroom, the palor(sitting room** **in first chapter), the kitchen and Byakuya's office it is the center of the Manor so it's connect to a lot of things, each having a patio besides the one next to the palor.**

**Chapter 2 finished and updated I'm so glad ive been thinking on the story I have atleast another chapter coming soon….. ****J **


End file.
